Dilemma
by Rukiorra Schiffer
Summary: Kurosaki Rukia sang nyonya besar keluarga Kurosaki tengah mengalami dilemma berat gegara ulah sang kepala keluarga. "...Sudah kukatakan kau adalah hidupku. Kau tanggung jawabku. Kau tempat aku menyebut sebuah bangunan yang kutinggali sebagai rumah. Kau satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini yang ingin kuikat dalam hidupku sampai akhir. " Nah mari kita lihat apakah Rukia akan bertahan


Dilemma

By : Rukiorra Schiffer

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Crime

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

Siang hari pertama di musim dingin di Jepang, di sebuah ruangan luas yang dipenuhi oleh rak-rak buku besar dan tinggi menjulang, sebuah perapian di salah satu bagian sisi ruangan, dan sebuah foto pernikahan berukuran besar di atas perapian, duduklah seorang wanita berperawakan mungil — tanpa perlu melihatnya berdiripun, kau tahu tingginya hanya sekitar 140an dari cara kakinya mengayun ketika ia duduk di atas kursi kerjanya—sedang memejamkan mata, menopangkan kepala pada lengan kiri yang ia letakkan di atas sebuah meja Mahoni dengan ukuran rumit. Surainya yang sepekat langit malam dan sepanjang bahu, ia biarkan tergerai dan sedikit berantakan. Alisnya sedikit bertaut, tanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Suasana hening. Hanya terdengar suara detik jam yang setia berdetik memecah sunyi.

Siang hari pertama di musim dingin yang tenang dan juga... Suram. Sudah hampir tiga jam wanita yang nanti akan kau ketahui namanya bernama Rukia Kuchiki oh bukan, maksudku sekarang namanya sudah menjadi Rukia Kurosaki, duduk dalam posisi yang sama dan menyebabkan para pelayan keluarga Kurosaki merasa cemas akan keadaan sang nyonya dari sebuah rumah yang berdiri di atas tanah seluas 80.000 m2 itu.

Rukia mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi terdiam rapi dan mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja. Sunyi. Terlalu sunyi. Bukan. Bukan sunyi. Ia sudah biasa dengan keadaan rumah yang sunyi ini apalagi semenjak kepergian suaminya tercinta, si tukang pembuat masalah bagi Kurosaki Rukia—Kurosaki Ichigo—ke London guna mengurus aset perusahaan miliknya yang sedang berkembang pesat. Jadi sebenarnya suasana tidak mengenakkan macam apa ini?

* * *

Hah apa mungkin Rukia seharusnya mengikuti sang kepala keluarga ke London dan meninggalkan pekerjaan dan karir yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah? Tetapi itu tidak masuk akal mengingat dengan sifat keras kepala, arogansi khas aristokrat, dan egoismenya yang tinggi. Ia merasa sungguhlah tidak masuk akal untuk meninggalkan semua yang ia punya hanya untuk seorang lelaki. Oh yeah dan tentu dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Rukia tidak menganut paham "cinta tidak membutuhkan akal sehat" dan "seorang istri hendaknya selalu mengikuti kemana sang suami pergi".

Demi tulang kering Ginrei Kuchiki yang agung! Ini sudah abad dua puluh dan semua wanita sudah berfikir maju, mengatasnamakan emansipasi untuk terjun ke dunia bisnis dan menyaingi para pria! Bukan masanya lagi seorang wanita harus duduk manis di rumah setelah menghantarkan sang suami pergi bekerja di depan pintu dengan sedikit merapikan dasinya agar terlihat lebih sempurna, menunggu kepulangan sang kekasih hati, menyiapkannya air hangat dan menghidangkan makan malam.

Demi Senbonzakura yang selalu mengkilap karena dirawat dengan perawatan kelas satu oleh Byakuya Kuchiki! Di sini kita sedang membicarakan tentang Rukia. Rukia! Ia adalah contoh panutan wanita terideal masa kini yang meskipun masa kecilnya selalu dikekang oleh aturan-aturan dan norma-norma yang mendarah daging di keluarganya, ia masih dapat menyesuaikan pola sifat, kebiasaan dan cara pandang masyarakat yang semakin maju dengan tata cara dan prinsip-prinsip luhur yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

Seorang Rukia Kuchiki yang meskipun sudah mengganti marganya menjadi Kurosaki, pada dasarnya terlalu keras hati untuk dapat meninggalkan kariernya hanya untuk hidup di negeri orang dan menggantungkan hidup sepenuhnya pada sang suami. Dan bisa kita lihat sekarang, karena sifat keras kepala dan arogansinya itulah ia menjadi sering uring-uringan dan senewen sendiri akhir-akhir ini.

* * *

Sebenarnya bukan hanya sebentar mereka hidup terpisah seperti ini. Satu minggu yang lalu adalah tepatnya empat tahun kebersamaan mereka dalam jarak jauh. Dan seminggu yang lalu pulalah tepat lima tahun usia pernikahan mereka. Bila kita membicarakan pernikahan yang telah berumur di atas tiga tahun, kebanyakan dalam rentang waktu tersebut paling tidak satu pasangan sudah memiliki seorang anak. Tetapi bila kita membicarakan pasangan yang pernikahannya menggemparkan Jepang dan disebut-sebut sebagai pernikahan termewah dalam kurun lima tahun terakhir di Jepang, yang hanya dapat bertemu melepas rindu dalam hitungan jari setahun selama empat tahun ini, memiliki keturunan adalah hal yang sulit untuk direalisasikan. Tapi sebenarnya bukan ini masalahnya.

"Drrrrrttttt..." Suara getaran yang berasal dari handphone layar sentuh di pinggir meja, membangunkan Rukia dari alam lamunannya. Seolah sudah tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan, Rukia malah kembali berencana menyibukkan diri dalam pikirannya alih-alih membuka pesan tersebut.

Lima menit berlalu. Ternyata Rukia tidak berhasil mengumpulkan konsentrasi untuk kembali ke alam khayalnya. Ia berdecak untuk ketiga kalinya dalam lima menit terakhir. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah handphone layar sentuhnya. Alisnya yang telah nyaris menyatu, kini benar-benar sudah bersinggungan di suatu titik di bagian atas pertengahan pangkal hidungnya. Mukanya masam seasam buah kesemek. Jari telunjuk yang sedari tadi mengetuk meja, semakin mempercepat kerjanya.

* * *

"Haaaah" Rukia mengambil nafas panjang.

"Ichigo wa baka" katanya dengan nada rendah, setengah menggeram. Menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke sebelah kanan, Rukia meraih handphonenya yang tadi bergetar sekali. Setelah berhasil membawa handphone itu ke hadapannya, ia mulai membaca _notification_ yang tertera di layarnya.

"Mikan"

Oh itukah nama yang pantas diberikan oleh seorang istri kepada suaminya? Dan bagi kalian yang—mungkin masih—penasaran tentang sosok bernama "Mikan" yang baru saja mengirimi tokoh utama kita sebuah pesan singkat, mari kuperkenalkan ia sebagai Ichigo Kurosaki, 30 tahun, pendiri group Karakura yang awalnya bergerak di bidang perdagangan minyak kemudian merambah ke bagian kesehatan masyarakat, dan rekreasi. Ia menikahi wanita cebol keras kepala yang terpaut dua tahun di bawahnya saat ia berumur 25. Rambutnya orange terang dengan iris senada dengan langit senja. Tinggi badannya 189 cm dan atletis. Wajahnya di atas rata-rata. Oh kurasa tidaklah berlebihan bila kukatakan wajahnya malahan jauh di atas rata-rata bila mengingat majalah-majalah fashion yang bahkan bila difikir-fikir tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan bisnis si sulung Kurosaki itu, sering mengirimkan surat permohonan pemotretan atau memuat profil dan berita lelaki itu sehingga walaupun ia bukanlah seorang aktor Hollywood terkenal, ia dimasukkan dalam jajaran sosialita dunia dengan paras menawan.

* * *

Dan kembali ke topik awal. Rukia yang sedang uring-uringan itu malahan menjadi tambah mendongkol ketika ia membuka pesan yang isinya hanya

"Rukiaa..."

"Kau pikir apa yang akan kubalas dengan isi pesan seperti itu yang selama lima hari kau kirimkan padaku huh, Jeruk asam! Berharap aku membalas dengan "_Ichigoooo..._", begitu? Oh sungguh lucu sekali ha ha ha" ucap Rukia dengan nada sarkasme.

Baiklah untuk memperjelas suasana yang terjadi, mari kubantu kau memahami peristiwa yang melatarbelakangi mood Rukia yang akhir-akhir ini jadi mengerikan.

* * *

Semua berawal tepatnya seminggu lalu ketika perayaan pernikahan mereka yang ke lima. Pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, biasanya Ichigo si pria canggung selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang dan merayakan hari istimewa itu bersama sang istri. Tapi tahun ini, Ichigo tidak dapat pulang karena urusan pekerjaan yang tak dapat ia tunda. Tapi bila kau berfikir inilah yang membuat Rukia uring-uringan, kukatakan padamu bahwa dugaannmu nyaris salah total. Rukia dapat mengerti itu. Ia juga bekerja. Sebagai Direktur di rumah sakit miliknya dan menjadi seorang designer dan pelukis di waktu senggang, ia mengerti kalau pekerjaan adalah sebuah tanggung jawab yang harus didahulukan di atas kepentingan pribadi.

Rukia hanya—sangat—kesal lantaran seminggu sebelum hari menyenangkan itu datang, Ichigo menghilang, tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali. Bahkan untuk mengirimi Rukia pesan kosongpun, ia tidak. Sekretarisnya, si blonde bermuka datar menyebalkan bernama Kira Izuru berkata bahwa Ichigo benar-benar sangat sibuk mengurus pembuatan cabang baru di Ohio sampai harus selalu menginap di kantor. Oh sesibuk apa sebenarnya pekerjaan si Orange menyebalkan itu sampai untuk mengirimi istrinya kabar saja, ia tak sempat? Apakah ia tidak pernah memegang handphonenya? Apakah tidak ada yang menelefon si surai jeruk itu ke handphonenya? Apakah untuk membuang waktu untuk mengetik pesan yang bahkan tidak akan menghabiskan sampai tiga menit saja begitu sulit? Mari kita serahkan semuanya kepada lelaki itu.

* * *

Tetapi bila hanya karena masalah seperti itu Rukia menjadi seuringuringan ini, ia tidak mungkin dapat kita kategorikam sebagai wanita terideal abad ini. Pasalnya, ia sedikit lebih memahami masalah yang ini. Yang membuatnya jengkel adalah sifat Ichigo yang sepertinya tidak mau terang-terangan mengakui hubungannya dengan Rukia. Oh ayolah mereka sudah lima tahun menikah dan kemana saja publik dunia ini yang tidak pernah mengungkit-ngungkit masalah status pernikahannya yang sudah kukatakan tadi disebut-sebut sebagai pernikahan terakbar di Jepang selama lima tahun terakhir dan malah sibuk menggosipkan Ichigo dengan model ini dan itu yang bahkan hanya ditemui Ichigo dua-tiga kali dalam acara-acara yang diselenggarakan rekan bisnisnya. Oh mungkin kau bisa salahkan keputusan untuk membuang cincin pernikahan mereka ke tengah laut sebagai bukti agar mereka dapat terus maju, menekuni karir masing-masing hingga gemilang untuk kemudian pada akhir umur tiga puluh, mereka dapat kembali bersama dengan tenang, menikmati hasil kerja yang telah mereka peroleh. Oh yeah mengerikan sekali ketika dua insan dengan ambisi dan ego yang sama-sama besar, menyatu.

Masalah selanjutnya adalah, Ichigo si menyebalkan itu akhir-akhir ini benar-benar menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Pasalnya, bukan hanya melewatkan hari penting pernikahannya dengan Rukia, ia malah menjadi seperti acuh tak acuh dengan Rukia. Sudah empat tahun berlalu tetapi kemajuan tingkat keharmonisan mereka tidaklah bergerak dari normal. Maksudku di sini adalah, mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi secara er... Kau tahukan, khas anak muda zaman sekarang yang mengumbar kiss dan hug atau kata-kata cinta atau yah hal semacam itu. Sebenarnya Rukia bukanlah orang yang romantis. Tetapikan ia juga seorang wanita yang terkadang ingin merasa err... Diperhatikan, diingatkan bahwa ada seseorang yang benar tulus padanya melalui tindakan dan kata-kata manis atau semacamnya.

* * *

Nah sebenarnya ada banyak hal-hal lain yang melatarbelakangi mood Rukia kali ini seperti pemikiran bahwa Ichigo pernah bersikeras sekali—sampai mereka membuat perjanjian tertulis di atas kertas dengan materai—bahwa ia menginginkan keturunan barang satu atau dua. Sebenarnya Rukia tidak sepenuhnya berkeinginan memiliki keturunan mengingat ia sangat tidak menyukai anak kecil dan tidak ingin repot mengalami mood swing, morning sickness, ngidam, bangun di tengah malam untuk memberi susu dan sebagainya.

Beberapa minggu lalu, Rukia pernah mengungkit masalah ini dengan Ichigo dan jawabannya masih sama tegas, setegas isi perjanjian yang telah mereka buat. Tetapi coba kau bayangkan. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa memiliki keturunan sedangkan mereka hidup terpisahkan benua selama empat tahun belakangan ini? Ditambah lagi dengan absennya Ichigo seminggu terakhir. Ia mau Rukia mengandung anak dari lelaki lain atau bagaimana? Rukia tidak mau hamil tua. Atas nama julukan tidak keren bila ia hamil di usia 30an, Rukia menolak keras untuk mengandung bila usianya telah 30 nanti—sesuai dengan isi perjanjian mereka. Nah, masalahnya sekarang apakah Ichigo bahkan mengingat usia Rukia sekarang?

Kemudian pemaksaan Ichigo yang beberapa waktu lalu meminta Rukia untuk segera pindah ke apartemennya, perbedaan waktu yang terasa semakin melilit Rukia, desas-desus hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo di Jepang—yang seharusnya tidak ia gubris—yang dikabarkan telah merenggang dan hanya tinggal menunggu kabar sampai hakim mengetuk palu hingga para wanita-wanita antah berantah yang silih berganti mencari tampang di infotainment menyatakan terang-terangan menunggu duda si pengusaha tampan, dan lain sebagainya.

* * *

Bila biasanya Ichigo melihat Rukia sudah mulai uring-uringan karena kesalahannya ia langsung meminta seribu maaf dengan mengiriminya pesan berkali-kali atau bahkan pernah dengan sangat nekad dan sembrono mengambil penerbangan secepatnya menuju Jepang yang kemudian dihadiahi tinjuan hangat dari Rukia akibat pemikiran pendek itu meskipun akhirnya masih dapat pelukan dan kecupan mesra juga, kini seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, semakin acuh saja. Coba kita ingat lagi bagimana isi pesan yang dikirimkan Ichigo sehari sekali yang hanya berisi "Rukiaa..." Setelah sebelumnya pada hari pertama ia mengirimkan pesan berisi "Rukia, maafkan aku". Oh well, haruskah ia balas pesan membosankan seperti ini?

Rukia sudah bosan selalu memaafkan. Ia bukanlah seorang wanita yang sabar. Logikanya sudah mengirimkan sinyal keras untuk menolak mentah-mentah permohonan maaf si kepala rumah tangga. Ia sudah muak dengan segala kesalahan-kesalahan sepele yang kemudian menjadi besar yang dibuat oleh Ichigo. Ia selalu berfikir untuk menyerah dan tidak memberi maaf tetapi entah mengapa ia selalu berakhir memberikannya hingga keadaan menjadi kembali seperti sediakala dan Ichigo dapat kembali melakukan kesalahannya. Lagi. Haaah...

* * *

Sudah kukatakan secara tersirat saat awal-awal bahwa Rukia tidak menganut paham "Cinta itu buta" yang bisa kita tafsirkan menjadi sangat luas seperti selalu memaafkan, menerima apa adanya, dan lain sebagainya. Demi Chappy in Wonderland Limited Edition yang hanya tersedia dua puluh di dunia! Rukia adalah seorang wanita modern yang mengatasnamakan logika di atas 90% tindakannya—10% lainnya adalah tindakan berdasarkan perasaan yang biasanya terjadi bila ia bersama si Orange menyebalkan. Ia sudah tidak mau lagi memaafkan. Ia tidak mau lagi menjadi ibu peri. Ia tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan dan seolah-olah cinta mati dengan si jeruk canggung itu sehingga ia rela selalu disakiti—HA HA oh lucu sekali bila sampai ia mendengar desas-desus seperti itu.

Tapi mau difikirkan bagaimanapun, Rukia tetap menemui jalan buntu pada akhirnya. Logikanya tidak berhasil menyediakan jawaban memuaskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah menyebalkan bagai jerawat ini.

* * *

"Rukia!" Sebuah teriakan mengagetkan sang nyonya rumah. Ia nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya kalau saja ia tidak segera menggapai ujung meja, menyeimbangkan kembali posisinya.

Rukia mendesis sebal. Ia tahu benar suara siapa ini. Ia sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun bahkan mungkin hampir seumur hidupnya. Ia sudah mengenali pemilik suara ini bahkan ketika ia belum bisa memahami arti dunia.

"Apa?" Balas Rukia sinis.

"Mohon maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku begitu keterlaluan akhir-akhir ini. Aku selalu sibuk sendiri, aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Aku punya sedikit alasan dan kuharap kau mau mendengarkannya terlebih dahulu"

"Well kemudian duduk dan ceritakanlah. Aku tak akan repot-repot meminta Inoue-san—sang kepala pelayan—membuatkan teh untukmu sebelum masalah ini selesai"

"Deal. Jadi begini, kurasa kau tahu aku berencana membuka anak perusahaan di Ohio dan membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar sehingga aku harus kesana kemari mengatur pinjaman dan mencari investor"

Rukia mengangguk pelan dan kemudian Ichigo kembali melanjutkan perkataannya,

* * *

"Nah maafkan aku karena aku benar-benar senewen memikirkan pekerjaan yang repot itu. Belum lagi kudengar taman bermain di Karakura mengalami kerusakan parah karena serangan tsunami beberapa waktu silam dan memikirkan untuk mengeluarkan biaya memperbaiki taman bermain itu saja sudah membuatku pusing, mengingat perusaan sedang membutuhkan biaya untuk proyek besar di Ohio ini."

Entah mengapa Rukia sedikit merasa prihatin di bagian ini. Ia ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata penghiburan yang menenangkan, tetapi kemudian logikanya memberikan alarm untuk menutup mulut dan mendengarkan saja. Menarik nafas sebentar, Ichigo kembali menuturkan pembelaannya.

"Sekarang proyek itu sudah 55%. Mungkin kau merasa bosan mendengar urusan perusahaanku ini. Tapi, sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan adalah dengan pertengkaran ini, dengan usiaku yang sudah berkepala tiga, dengan kita yang sudah terlalu lama terpisah dan aku sudah benar-benar mencapai batasku untuk menekan rasa rindu, aku sudah memikirkan dan memperhitungkan masak-masak bahwa aku akan kembali menetap di Jepang agar bisa bersamamu, menuntaskan perjanjian kita dan membangun sebuah keluarga yang selalu kita impikan. Jadi, setelah mengurus hal-hal yang diperlukan, aku segera terbang ke sini untuk menemuimu dan mengatakan hal ini. Barang-barangku akan menyusul nanti."

Jeda sebentar.

* * *

"Aku memang hanya pria canggung yang tidak bisa memberikan kata-kata menyentuh di pesan—seperti yang kau inginkan—tapi bukan berarti perasaanku ini sedangkal kata-kata yang selalu kuucapkan padamu. Sudah kukatakan kau adalah hidupku. Kau tanggung jawabku. Kau tempat aku menyebut sebuah bangunan yang kutinggali sebagai rumah. Kau satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini yang ingin kuikat dalam hidupku sampai akhir. Dan hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang kuinginkan untuk megandung anakku. Hanya denganmu, Rukia. Hanya denganmu aku ingin membangun keluarga."

Rukia sedikit terkesiap. Tetapi hatinya sudah menjadi sekeras batu.

"Rukia, maafkan aku..." Sekali lagi, Ichigo berusaha berbicara. Pandangan matanya begitu lurus menatap iris violet milik Rukia. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan air mukanya mengeras. Rukia—yang sudah mengenal Ichigo luar dalam—tentu tahu bahwa lelaki itu tengah benar-benar serius.

Tetapi apa mau dikata. Ia sudah begitu letih dengan semua ini. Ia ingat betul tadi Ichigo berkata bahwa pekerjaannya masih 45% lagi yang berarti Ichigo masih akan sangat sibuk. Belum lagi nanti ia harus mengurus ini-itu pasca kepindahannya kembali ke Jepang. Oh ayolah percuma saja memiliki raga Ichigo di sini bila pada akhirnya masih saja seperti ia masih berada di London. Sampai kapan Rukia akan menunggu? Ia sudah begitu letih.

* * *

Sepasang tangan melingkari leher Rukia dari belakang tanpa ia sadari. Kontan saja Rukia tersentak.

"Kaulah cintaku, Rukia. Selamanya" bisik sang pemilik lengan di telinga Rukia dengan suara baritonenya yang khas.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia Kurosaki" lanjutnya lagi.

Jeda yang panjang.

"Hmm" balas Rukia kemudian disertai dengan anggukan.

Ichigo membalikkan kursi Rukia hingga ia dapat bertatap-tatapan dengan wanita mungilnya. Menangkupkan tangan di kedua pipi sang nyonya Kurosaki, ia menikmati memandang wajah yang bertahun-tahun ia rindukan, yang selalu ia bayangkan dapat memeluknya hangat di saat-saat sulit sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir merah kekasih hatinya itu perlahan.

"Nah, aku harap kita bisa memiliki anak kembar hehehe" kata Ichigo cengengesan sambil membawa Rukia kedalam pelukannya.

"Hmm" jawab Rukia dengan anggukan dan senyum kecil sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah keputusannya kali ini benar atau tidak.

* * *

Yahoo minna-san! Saya kembali dengan one shot penuh curhatan wkakakakak. But seriously deh aduh hemss bagi para readers yang baik hati, saya harap kalian mau memberikan saran kepada Rukia *plak* (Ini serius). Apakah keputusannya sudah benar untuk memaafkan Ichigo dan menerimanya kembali? Rukia takut ia akan benar-benar cinta tuh sama Ichigo. Ia takut nanti malah sakit hati. Dia juga takut nanti Ichigo buat kesalahan-kesalahan sama lagi. Diakan capek untuk terus memaafkan. Sudah kukatakan,kan dia bukan tipe penyabar? Hehehe maaf kepanjangan bacot.

Saya masih membutuhkan bimbingan dalam membuat fic yang bagus dan menarik. Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah baik hati membaca fic saya yang sepanjang jalan Anyer-Panarukan ini. Have a nice day!

Rukiorra Schiffer


End file.
